yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Episode 010
！サイバース | romaji = Shōgeki! Saibāsu Shōshitsu | japanese translated = Impact! Cyberse Vanishes | english =Eye of the Storm | japanese air date = July 19, 2017 | english air date =September 30, 2018 | japanese opening = With The Wind | english opening = | japanese ending = Believe In Magic | english ending = | screenwriter = Shin Yoshida | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Tsukasa Sunaga | animation director = * Yuya Kawamura * Yuki Ushiro }} "Eye of the Storm", 'known as "'Impact! Cyberse Vanishes" in the Japanese version, is the tenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It first aired in Japan on July 19, 2017, and will air on Teletoon on September 30, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on the same day. Featured Duels Playmaker vs. Varis Turn 3: Varis "Topologic Bomber Dragon" destroyed "Decode Talker" by battle, with the former's effect activating, which would inflict damage to Playmaker equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. As an effect is activated that would inflict damage was activated, Playmaker activates his face-down "Link Restart", which negates the effect. Playmaker activates the other effect of "Link Restart" in his GY, banishing it to Special Summon a Link Monster from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Decode Talker". During the End Phase, the effect of "Dragonoid Generator" activates, Special Summoning "Dragonoid Tokens" to Playmaker's field equal to the number of "Dragonoid Tokens" Summoned by Varis this turn. A Dragonoid Token is Special Summoned in Attack Position (0/0). Turn 4: Playmaker Playmaker activates his Skill "Storm Access", which allows him to randomly access a card from a Data Storm when his LP is 1000 or less. Playmaker obtains "Firewall Dragon" and adds it to his Extra Deck. Varis activates his face-down "Remote Rebirth‎‎", Special Summoning a monster from Playmaker's GY to a Main Monster Zone that a Link Monster Varis controls is pointing to. Varis Special Summons "Capacitor Stalker" to the top Link Point of "Bomber Dragon". As a monster was Special Summoned to the Link Point of a Link Monster while it is on the field, the effect of "Bomber Dragon" activates, destroying all monsters in the Main Monster Zones. The "Dragonoid Token", "Decode Talker", and "Capacitor Stalker" are destroyed. As "Capacitor Stalker" was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the GY, its effect activates inflicting 800 damage to both players (Playmaker: 300 → 0 LP; Varis: 100 → 0 LP). Varis vs. Playmaker The Duel is conducted as a Master Duel. Turn 1: Varis Varis activates "Fire Prison", increasing the DEF of Dragon monsters he controls by 300. Both players can only Link Summon Link Monsters if their Link Rating is equal to or greater than the Link Monster on the field with the highest Link Rating, only Link Monsters can attack, and "Fire Prison" cannot be destroyed by other card effects. Varis Normal Summons "Sniffer Dragon" (800/400). He activates its effect, allowing him to add another copy of "Sniffer Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. Varis activates "Quick Launch", Special Summoning a "rokket" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Magnarokket Dragon" (1800/1200). Varis uses "Sniffer Dragon" and "Magnarokket Dragon" to Link Summon "Twin Triangle Dragon" (ATK 1200/LINK-2/↓→). As a Dragon Link Monster was Special Summoned, Varis activates the effect of "Linkbelt Wall Dragon" in his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position (0/2100 → 2400). As "Wall Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, which lets it gain two Wall Counters. The other effect of "Wall Dragon" prevents both players from Summoning Link Monsters whose Link Rating is higher than the number of Wall Counters "Wall Dragon" has. Turn 2: Playmaker During the Standby Phase, "Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 2 → 3). As Playmaker controls no monsters, he Special Summons "Linkslayer" (2000/600) by its own effect. As Playmaker controls a Cyberse monster, he Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) by its own effect. Playmaker Normal Summons "Stack Reviver" (100/600). Playmaker uses "Backup Secretary", "Linkslayer", and "Stack Reviver" to Link Summon "Encode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↑↓↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Stack Reviver" was used as a Link Material for a Link Summon, Playmaker activates its effect to Special Summon a monster that was used for the Link Summon from his GY. Playmaker Special Summons "Backup Secretary" (1200/800) in Defense Position. "Encode Talker" attacks "Twin Triangle Dragon", but the effect of "Wall Dragon" prevents Playmaker from attacking monsters except "Wall Dragon" (Playmaker: 4000 → 3900 LP). As Playmaker took battle damage, he activates the effect of "Interrupt Resistor" in his his hand, Special Summoning it in Defense Position and increasing its ATK by the battle damage he took ("Interrupt Resistor": 0 → 100/2100). Playmaker activates "Cyberse Cache", allowing him to draw two cards as he controls a Cyberse monster whose current ATK is different from its original ATK. Playmaker Sets a card. Turn 3: Varis During the Standby Phase, "Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 3 → 4). Varis Normal Summons "Autorokket Dragon". Varis uses the Link-2 "Twin Triangle Dragon" and "Autorokket Dragon" to Link Summon "Triple Burst Dragon" (2400/LINK-3/↑←↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As Varis Link Summoned a monster whose Link Rating is less than the Wall Counters "Wall Dragon" has, the effect of "Wall Dragon" activates, removing two Wall Counters from itself ("Wall Dragon": 4 → 2). "Triple Burst Dragon" attacks "Backup Secretary". As a monster that "Encode Talker" is pointing to is battling a monster with higher ATK, Playmaker activates the effect of "Encode Talker", preventing "Backup Secretary" from being destroyed by battle, and reducing the battle damage to 0. As Playmaker activated an effect during the Damage Step when "Triple Burst Dragon" is battling, Varis activates its effect to negate that effect. As his Defense Position monster is being attacked, Playmaker activates the effect of "Interrupt Resistor", allowing him make the attacked monster's DEF become equal to the DEF of "Interrupt Resistor" and prevent its destruction by battle ("Backup Secretary": 1200/800 → 2100). The effect of "Triple Burst Dragon" inflict piercing battle damage (Playmaker: 3900 → 3600 LP). Turn 4: Playmaker During the Standby Phase, "Wall Dragon" gains a Wall Counter ("Wall Dragon": 2 → 3). Playmaker Normal Summons "Balancer Lord" (1700/1200). Playmaker uses "Balancer Lord", "Interrupt Resistor", and "Backup Secretary" to Link Summon "Decode Talker" (2300/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the bottom Link Point of "Encode Talker". "Decode Talker" gains 500 ATK for each monster linked to it ("Decode Talker": 2300 → 2800). Varis activates the effect of "Fire Prison", which negates the effects of Cyberse monsters in each player's hand, field, and GY, prevents them from attacking or being targeted by attacks or card effects, and any attacks on players who control only Cyberse monsters become direct attacks. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages